


Nickels

by mukario



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KuroFai AU. Just a nickel brings these two together. One-shot.<br/>(reuploaded from fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nickels

It was a dare from his friend Syaoran.

Fai was standing at a busy intersection, a cardboard sign tied around his neck. It read, "Hugs for 5¢!" and was written with permanent black marker.

With his height and warm smile, the hugs came almost immediately. Nickel after nickel was dropped into his hands. Teenage girls, old men, small children, and businessmen alike stopped to give him a hug.

After the sidewalk was less busy, Fai leaned back against the wall behind him and smiled happily. He reached into his pocket and fished out a handful of nickels and began counting them when he glanced up and saw a man walking down the street. The man was tall, had black spiky hair, and had an angry look on his face.

Fai stepped forward into his path. "Excuse me~" he said, grinning.

The man stopped and looked at Fai, raising an eyebrow. "The hell do you want?"  
Fai pointed to the sign on his chest. "If you have a nickel," he began, and spread his arms wide. "I'll give you a big hug, and put a smile on that grumpy face of yours!"

"Who're you calling grumpy?" the man's eye twitched.

"So whaddaya say?" Fai chirped. "Only 5¢!"

Groaning, the man reached into his shirt pocket. "If it'll get you to leave me alone," he muttered, and pulled a silver coin out.

Fai lept forward, worming his arms around the man's torso. He pressed himself against him, resting his head on the other's chest. Breathing in his scent, he sighed contently.

Meanwhile, the man rubbed his hands up and down Fai's back and set his head on top of Fai's. He felt oddly relaxed in this stranger's arms.

"What's your name?" Fai asked, squeezing him tighter.

"Kurogane," he replied. "You?"

"Fai."

They stood in the middle of the sidewalk for a few moments, before Kurogane pulled away and straightened his shirt, a light blush on his cheeks.

"So, Kurger-Burger," Fai said cheerfully. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"If you're paying," Kurogane replied, looking away. "Don't call me 'Kurger-Burger'."

Fai took the sign from around his neck and threw it in a nearby trash can. He reached into his pocket and shook the nickels around. "I think I have enough to pay for you."

Kurogane smirked. He took Fai's hand and continued down the street, Fai babbling all the way.


End file.
